


Paws (favorite AU)

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, David and Gwen are werewolves, F/M, Gen, Max finds out, Max is an asshole, Werewolf AU, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: Max finds out that David and Gwen are werewolves. What will it take to keep his mouth shut?





	Paws (favorite AU)

"What..the..FUCK?!" Max yelled, startling the two wolves before him.

He had heard footsteps- no, pawsteps outside his tent and decided to see what was going on. He stumbled on something he's not sure he wanted to see.

Two wolves. Looking very very similar to his camp counselors. The larger one was bright red, a little tuft of fur on his head. He wore the bandana that David always wore and he had David's ocean green eyes.

The smaller one was red too, a darker shade. A bit of fur covering her eyes like bangs. She had Gwen's violet eyes. No doubt it was them.

"Heeey..Max..!" David said nervously. Trying to put on a smile as his ears flattened. A small growl escaped from Gwen as she glared at him.

Gwen slowly walked up to him. Max backed away a bit once she got too close. He just kinda let her be when she started sniffing him.

"You two are fucking werewolves?!"

"Hey! Keep it the fuck down will you?!" She hissed.

"Fine, just back off dogbreath!"

"What she means Max is, we can't let anyone know" David said calmly. Placing a paw on Gwen to get her to back off a bit.

"Why?" 

"If anyone finds out we'll most likely get sent to some shitty lab or something" Gwen cut off David before he could even speak.

Max's glare immediately shifted to mischief.

"Would be a shame if anyone found out huh?"

"Shit" Gwen growled.

David sighed.

"What's the price?"

"Double dessert for the rest of camp, skipping out on activities freely, and I get to be a werewolf too"

"What was that last one..?" David asked hesitantly.

"You heard me" Max replied smugly. Crossing his arms and smirking at the two.

"Max we can't do that" Gwen said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Max we'd have to bite you and it'd take weeks for the symptoms to actually show"

"Yeah and being a werewolf fucking sucks"

"Language"

"Shut the fuck up David" both Gwen and Max said in sync.

"You think I wanted to be like this? David here fucking attacked me in my sleep!" Gwen complained. Smacking a paw on the back of David's head.

"One, ow! And two you know I didn't mean to!" He pouted.

Max's smirk returned when he cleared his throat. Bringing the two's gaze back onto him.

Jabbing a thumb behind him they looked to see all the campers wide awake and watching them.

A mixture of awe,fear, and excitement in their eyes.

"..fuck"


End file.
